


The Story of Lucifer

by AmyIsARealPhelps



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A poem, How Do I Tag, The story of Lucifer, The violence is only in stanza 6, What Was I Thinking?, the fall of lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyIsARealPhelps/pseuds/AmyIsARealPhelps
Summary: From the birth of Samael to the fall that created Lucifer view in (probably terrible) poetry form because apparently I can write poetry??!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts).



> This a gift to the awesome Antarctic_Echoes who definitely deserves much better than what I have wrote, so I apologise in advance! I hope you guys enjoy it because I haven't actually wrote any poetry since my accident and really want this to be alright. So without further ado (I feel like a TV presenter or something) here it is:

Out of the darkness he came  
The brightest star of them all  
For a century, and Samael was his name.

Soaring through clouds of grey  
With wings like a swan's, he travelled  
To a garden far far away.

As an apple passed through lips  
Of crimson red, a question was asked.  
A question that brought the first apocalypse.

The brightest star started a revolt  
And the battle raged on until  
The strike of one final lighting bolt

And he fell. And fell. And fell.  
Condemned to all eternity  
In the dark pits of hell.

Fingers of fire peeled away his skin  
and out of Samael's carcass climbed  
Lucifer, the favourite, to punish sin.

A millennia of torture passed,  
The King of Hell wearing his  
Crown of thorns, until, at last

The damned souls sung  
To him no more and  
Out of hell he sprung.

God's favourite son hid  
In plain sight alongside the  
mortals he despised, he did.

What happens next is not clear,  
But from him we have nothing to fear.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Please leave a comment, constructive criticism is welcome! I tried to stay as true to the story of the fall of Lucifer as possible but wherever I looked something up a fact changed so poetic licence and all that jazz, yeah? Well, anyway, you've probably had enough of me babbling now so I leave you with a giant thank you for reading!


End file.
